


Fur Balls

by jasontidds



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bruce Wayne discovering new fetish?, Fluff, Other, Xenophilia, cat balls, cat boy, kemomimi, probably gen but there's catballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds
Summary: Bruce found an abandoned kitten and ended up taking him home. Though this one seems to have special traits...
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Fur Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).



> Hope this satisfy your cat balls kink because every ball is crafted by love

  
  
  



End file.
